1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to burners for pelletized fuel and, more particularly, to burners having primary and secondary combustion chambers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an effort to maximize efficiency of stoves and furnaces and to minimize the amount of ash, smoke, and residue, numerous devices have been invented. Basically, such devices provide a stoker; sources of air for combustion; a burner; radiator; and a gas exhaust. Primary and secondary combustion chambers have also heen provided for superior efficiency.
Examples of such devices are typified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,543,890; 4,559,882; and 4,630,553.